Rythem of the Rain
by Icygal237
Summary: Short oneshot sasusaku fic got words from manga just change it a bit and added lyrics that i got from a chinese newspaper.


AN: This is just a one-shot sasusaku fanfic. I just took the words from the manga (changed some of it) and then added lyrics of a song I found in a Chinese newspaper called rhythm of the rain.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO damn I hate saying that.

Rhythm of the Rain 

Sasuke was nearing the entrance of the Konoha gates. Then he saw a flash of pink. It was Sakura.

_Listen to the rhythm of the falling rain _

_Telling me just what a fool I've been_

_I wish that it would go and let me cry in vain_

_And let me be alone again_

"Why are you prowling around here in the middle of the night?" he asked.

"I knew you would come this way... If you were to leave… so I just waited here…" she replied.

"Get out of here… And go back to sleep…" he said coldly.

"………"

"Why won't you say anything to me? Why do always keep so quiet? You never say a single word to me…?" she sobbed.

"I told you that I don't need you help. Don't try to look after me…"

"……." the tears still fell freely.

"……."  
"…….." a small smile made its way to her teary face.

"No matter what, you just always hate me, don't you…..? You remember don't you? When we became genins, the day our three- man team was first decided… The first time we were here by ourselves, you were so mad at me…"

**Loneliness**

Flash back

"Huh"

"It's just a bit different from having your parents mad at you."

"What's wrong with you all of the sudden?"

"You're annoying."

End flashback

"….." a smile was dancing on her lips as she remembered. Her face was dry and sticky from the tears.

"…… I don't remember that." He replied coldly.

"…...!" tears started to well up in her eyes again when she heard that statement.

"Hahah… I guess you're right… That's all in the past, huh? That's when it all began though. You and me… along with Naruto and Kakashi-sensei."

"….."

"We did all sorts of missions, just the four of us. It was painful and difficult at times. Even with that though…I still enjoyed it…… I know all about your past Sasuke. Even if you get revenge though… it won't bring anyone happiness. Not even you Sauske…or me…"

"I already know." he replied.

"?"

"I am different from you all…. I can't be following the same path as you guys… Up until now, we've done everything as a group. But there is something else… I must do…Deep inside my heart I've already decided on revenge… For that reason only, do I live."

Sakura was trying to fight back the tears that were coming.

"I will never be like you or Naruto." he replied colder than ever with a tint of anger.

"Do you really want to go back to being alone? You told me how painful it was to be alone! Right now I feel you pain…! Even if I have friends and family… but if you leave…"

_The only boy I care about has gone away _

_Looking for a brand new start _

_But little did he know that when he left that day_

_Along with him he took my heart_

"To me… to me I would just be as alone as you..."she explained while trying to fight back her tears.

"……from here on out…. we will begin new paths…"

"……..! I… Love you with all my heart! If you were to stay with me… there would be no regrets… Because everyday we'd do something fun, we'd be happy. I SWEAR! I would do anything for you! So… Please just stay with me."

_Rain please tell me how does that seem fair_

_For him to steal my heart away when he don't care_

_I can't love another when my heart's somewhere far away_

_Rain won't you tell him that I love him so _

_Please ask the sun to set his heart aglow_

_Rain in his heart and let the love we knew start to grow_

"……….."

"I'll even help you with your revenge…" she sobs trying to fight back her tears. But didn't work. "I don't know what I could do… but I'll try my best to do something. -Sniff- So please stay with me… or take me with you just as long as I am with you." She sobs with her head low.

"You really are…. Annoying."

Her teary eyes shot right open. Sasuke started to walk away.

"Don't leave! If you do I'll scream!"

Then Sasuke was suddenly behind her.

"Sakura… thank you."

And those were the last words he said before he left her.


End file.
